


It started at night

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bedtime Stories, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In the Maze, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-The Maze Runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: "He'd known Trent forever, but something with the blond had made him wonder if maybe there was something more different about him than Joe had first thought.""Minho," Newt interrupted, "is your character gay?”Minho shushed him, telling him that he just had to wait and see.Or the one where Minho tells a story and Newt finds the two of them in the words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Lovi](http://crybabydraco.tumblr.com) wanted: a couple of hundred words of minho and newt's first kiss in the maze. fluff and love.  
>  I deliver.
> 
> Very unbeta'd and written in the middle of the night.

It started at night. The... change. Subtlety, the two of them started having a harder time to fall asleep, simply because they found so much they needed to say in the safety of darkness. Newt would lay, listening to Minho's whispers and sometimes it would just be him telling Newt about his day, and sometimes he talked about what he'd do outside of the maze, what he would eat, what he would see. Sometimes, and Newt liked those times the best, Minho told stories. Not those he'd heard or been a part of himself, but stories of people that had never existed outside of Minho's lips and Newt's ears. 

Objectively, maybe Minho wasn't the best storyteller but he had passion, he had the ideas and he always wanted to share with Newt, he always thought Newt's gasps when the main character killed another or his snorts when someone snubbed them or his giggles when Minho went into too great detail of something that didn't matter, were sounds to live by. 

So they stayed up. Newt talked too, but not much on story-nights. Then he only asked questions or critiqued (Really, Minho, she was blonde? Sooo original, like the love interest isn’t  _ always _ blonde) and Minho told better stories when he did, even if he told Newt to shut up all the time. Newt thought that maybe he could stay like this forever, just having Minho above him and the ground beneath him, Minho's stories and the night to love them in. It was when he realised that he also loved Minho, that he thought maybe he wanted to love it in the light of day as well. 

_ "He'd known Trent forever, but something with the blond had made him wonder if maybe there was something more different about him than Joe had first thought."  _   
"Minho," Newt interrupted, "is your character gay?”

Minho shushed him, telling him that he just had to wait and see. The anticipation Newt felt as he heard Minho say that, though, was unbelievable because Minho was definitely smirking and Newt might have read too much into this but he was pretty sure Minho had described "Trent" as blond and long haired, lean and white and  _ very much _ alike Newt. And the main character, Joe, despite the awful name, was east Asian, a  _ track runner, _ dark haired and Newt thought that maybe, he was very much like  _ Minho _ . Minho continued the story, about how the two boys were simply hanging out but how the main character always thought that there was probably the only place he ever wanted to be, right there, with his friend. 

When Minho said,  _ "Joe realised, as Trent just came up to him one day, that this was the person he would devote his life to, that he would wholeheartedly love without ever stopping, and he'd never felt anything such as simple." _ Newt held his breath. 

Minho turned silent.

"Is it over? Is that how the story ends?"

"Only if you want it to."

Newt thought that had it not been dark already, he would've lost his sight because Minho's raw statement made his heart stop for a second. "I'd like it to continue," he breathed.

Minho twisted, the noise high in the otherwise silence. "They kiss," he said.    
"I like the sound of that," Newt said.

Then there was a thud as Minho jumped down, and Newt sat up. He couldn't see him, but he knew Minho was right there, ready, wanting. It was funny to find their way in all the pressing blackness, to find finger's on wrists and hands on cheeks and they touched, just like that, for longer than Newt would've ever thought himself having patience for. But he guessed, that when a man pretty much proclaims he'll keep you forever, there's no hurry.

When lips found lips, it was better than in any of the stories Minho had told. It felt like all of his main character's feelings, jumbled into Newt all at once and maybe it was because that was what Minho has been hoping he'd feel, trying to with words explain that this was how he  _ wanted _ to make him feel.

Their beds were not made for two, but sometimes one did not give a shuck about what was supposed to be when there was something you wanted. At least they took Newt's, which was just above the ground and at least they were starved enough of one another that they wanted this more than sleeping anyway.

"How does the story end?" Newt asked and Minho nuzzled into his neck.

_ "They lived happily together, their whole shucking lives." _

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
